


what am i to do

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Help, anyway i dont know how to write cuties, i suppose you could say its fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: coffee shop au. jade is nervous and rose is rose. idk
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde
Kudos: 1





	what am i to do

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from an oh hello lyric generator my brain is tiney and life is short

jade hummed, entering the starbucks near her apartment. she was a regular, more for the pretty blonde barista than the coffee itself. jade could admit she did enjoy the coffee there, though.  
"hello, jade. the usual, correct?" rose looked up when she heard the click of a door. gosh, jade almost melted when rose talked to her.  
"erm- yeah. yeah." way to go jade, stammering like a hormonal 14-year old boy. good thing rose didn't notice, or at least she pretended not to notice. instead, she nodded and turned around to make jade her drink. jade quickly took a seat, pulling out her phone and playing around on it. she almost didn't hear rose call her name out. almost. she could never ignore rose's gorgeous voice. it was soft like silk, yet so bold. if only she could speak to her like... crap. get your mind out of the gutter, jade!   
"jade? you alright?" rose looked so concerned, why'd she have to go and make her worry? if only she could kiss that frown away... damn it!   
"yeah, don't worry, i'm fine!" jade smiled at her, picking up her drink and speed walking to the door. "see you later!"  
"of course." rose sighed and continued working.

\--------------------------------------

rose sighed, watching jade leave. hopefully she'd find the number she'd written before jade threw the cup out. she continued working, still thinking about jade.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure what it is with me and rosejade sjjdsjdn hs2 who we only support respectful jade here


End file.
